Lemme Show You Mercy!
by KirbyLuigi
Summary: You just kept on going... Killing monsters without any regret. LOVE increases and you felt proud of that. You now show no Mercy... But what happens when some skeleton decides to show you Mercy and you feel something else within you... Something that made you back up a little bit, as if you realized something... What will you do?
**Let's start off with a short one-shot this time around... First time writing a fanfiction in this archive! I heard that this fandom is pure cancer!**

 **Pit: *reads the fandom* Yeah... I can see that... *holds up a fanart* What is this?**

 ***looks at it* OH DEAR GOD PUT IT DOWN! (Enjoy Viewers!)**

* * *

 _Slash_

Another monster... Slaughtered by the human's tough glove. And the monster has now turned to dust, leaving it on your little, human hands, dusting it off. You smiled meticulously. Don't they know any better than to stay away from this human that is you? This person is a killing machine ready to destroy anyone in their way. No matter what happens! And now you are out to kill someone without any regrets!

"Heh..." You scoffed, continuing on at the snowy trail. "Don't they ever learn? The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt? You now have got this one desire... A desire to kill!". And there was no going back from that, for the soul inside kept spilling a name. And that name is a very familiar one at that.

 _Chara_

Continuing on, walking down the trail, doing the occasional killing monsters just for some free EXP, they came across a long bridge, revealing the two figures, that you could never forget about when they saw their faces... Especially that comedian over there. Every other monster was just like any other monster Chara would do. Kill them and have no regrets. But these two, especially the smaller skeleton over there was something different.

Something that you felt disgusted by the back of their neck.

After that serious talk from the tall skeleton, Papyrus, which you honestly really didn't care about except maybe a life lesson the skeleton realized that was to be honest, was something! Chara couldn't lie either... Oh, but that lesson was going to be short lived, as you gave a slight smile and gripped on to the Tough Glove tightly. This... This was going to be a good one! Another kill that you can't possibly regret on...

With said, you went across the bridge. Reaching the end, as always, you went over to the small skeleton which is named Sans, because that's what you always do for some reason. Sans was a lazy one when you first looked at him, giving a whoopee cushion in the hand which was clearly not funny to you, whatsoever. And you never seen him until you come across another puzzle, that you... With no regrets, walk right through them, giving in that you're not interested in anything the two skeletons are willing to give them. Not even batting an eye, either.

And actually... You were quite surprised that those two seemed to get the hint. The majority of the puzzles were left complete without even completing them. That's one thing to not deal with anymore. They were actually pretty annoying, anyway to say the least... It's just... boring to be with.

And now... It was almost time to move on to the next area! Snowdin wasn't exactly a good place to be around... You hoped the next area to start killing would be a bit better than here. It was just odd... Not that it would matter anyway!

Anyway... Moving on to the point! You looked up at Sans, who seemed to shrug and gave a little wink at the you as always, you think.

"Huh..." He said. "Guess we didn't need you to have a good time after all." You nodded internally. Of course they wouldn't need this human right here. You're now out to kill anyway. You had a thought saying, 'Why would you mess with me, when you know what this person was really capable of doing? It's just weird to mess with that kind of person, when I am trying to mess with you, you know?'

"Say..." Sans continued, looking to the side. "It seems like yer gonna fight my brother pretty soon..." Really? You didn't know it would come to this, so fast. Is it really the time to get rid of this forgettable skeleton that Chara was indeed, ready to kill him from the very beginning. Couldn't feel happier from this! Another monster to kill and turned to dust with no regrets once more!

"Here's some little advice." You somehow scoffed at that. Advice? Why would they need that? I mean, you already know what to do anyway... What is the point of all of this?

Continuing on, Sans closed his eyes. "If you keep going the way you are..."

You raised a brow at this. What exactly is this mess of a skeleton, with a weird smile, trying to tell you? Is it some garbage you already know about like you thought? You assumed... It's probably that... But before you could give out the occasional killing glare... It looked like someone beat them to it. Sans opened his eyes, leaving no pupils within them. Just plain black.

 _You're gonna have a bad time..._

From just that sentence, everything went dark for some reason, as if it were blacking out, causing you to cover their eyes. When you blinked and removed your arm, everything seemed to turn back into the usual, the small skeleton was gone. Out of their sight, disappeared into who knows where...

You gave out a shrug from this. A warning, huh? Well, that guy has got to try a little harder than that to convince you to not kill... Would it even matter? I mean... They are just gonna come back without any memory of it, right? It's not like like killing would make a big difference here, right?

Assuming you knew that answer, you continued on to the next transition. From there, it was a town... A place called Snowdin. What a nice name... It sounded familiar to you, not that it would matter anyway. Seriously, you clearly don't have any big deal of this place anyway.

You looked around the town. Where is everyone? Where are all the other monsters? You were ready to start killing from here, but no one was around to kill. Huh... You'd guess they finally learned their lesson to run away from this killer than fight them, and that truly meant something to you. Oh... As you were holding your weapon, you thought about how much you wanted to fight them, just to get some EXP out of the way to get more stronger than they ever could! It was truly... a beast to get your little, human hands on...

You went inside this one store of this town... You looked around. Empty... That would mean that, nobody is here... Nobody is around to buy things from here anymore... Most importantly...

 _Nobody came..._

You shrugged once more. Meh... Who cares about that? Nothing matters anyway... The one good thing about nobody being in here is that you can take useful items from the shelves without any money or any regrets. And there were a lot of stuff to steal from the shelves. Biscicles... Cinnamon Buns... A Manly Bandanna... Heck... Even the money that was left behind in the cash register. You smiled... How lucky can you get from being a sicko to the Underground?

You, with everything you needed in hand, went back outside, continuing on with the rest of this town. You walked forward. There was a Christmas Tree, along with a single monster just standing there. A kid, wearing a striped shirt that almost looks like yours, but it was yellow. It seemed like he didn't know what was going on from here... You grinned, holding up your weapon. This was great! An opportunity to get your hands on some EXP. And you couldn't feel any better.

But just as you walked over to the kid and kill him. He turned around and smiled, causing you to back up in surprise.. "Everyone has ran away from here, yo..." You nodded, showing no suspicion. Raising a brow as they lowered their weapon. For some reason, whether it's this world or someone else. Something is keeping you from killing the monster they call... Monster Kid, so early. That name... It is not a creative name, you know... But that is what he is.

"Man... Don't they know that Undyne is coming to save us all?" He asked, turning away at the human. You wondered about this statement. Undyne... Undyne... Odd... Why does that name sound so familiar to you? in fact, how come you know everybody when you start to approach them? Heck... Some of these monsters seem to kind of remember a human that looks almost just like you, but they were fuzzy at remembering who that person was... Really weird... It's like this all felt too familiar...

You shook that thought off from that. You kept his straight face going as he continued on with the town. Whatever it is, it's just something to slow you down as always. It's keeping you from getting to the real ending of all of this, like Flowey had told you. They... have to keep on going! To see what this is all about...

Moving on, You went up to this one building called, Grillby's. Huh? What is this place? And why does it feel familiar? It's like you've seen this before without even knowing. That's weird, you thought. You went inside the place, and just as they suspected. No one was here like the rest of the town.

This place is a restaurant for the monsters, you assumed. From all the tables and wine from the bar of this place. You walked over to the jukebox. It was broken, and it looked like someone was playing the same song... Over and over and over and over and over again, that someone destroyed it. You assumed because there was a certain song that they couldn't read and it said, 'x20' right next to it. You chuckled... What song was it that made others want to destroy it? You would really like to see that shit happening...

Except no one was here to find out...

You sighed as you stepped out of the building, exploring more of Snowdin. There were two paths as you kept on walking. One went up, and one went the same way like any other 'game' out there. Right... This all felt like a game for some reason... And you don't know why.

You decided to go up from the path. From there, it was nothing much, except a house that you assumed, no one was in there and a little shack that contained large blocks of ice. Odd... What were these for anyway? It's not like they want to make this town colder right? You assumed someone was here to do something with these... But what? You probably will never know at all...

Going up even further was a river. Nothing important! It was just a river... Moving on!

Going right from the path there was this huge house that seemed different from the rest, along with two mailboxes. One was filled with junk mail, and the other was just completely empty. That one mailbox that was empty and a label that said: Papyrus. Huh... So the other one must be Sans'... You looked at the house again from here. Somehow from just looking at this, you felt as if you have actually been in this house before... With a few figures that you can't figure out who they were... They seem happy too from what you remember... But who were they?

You shook off that feeling once again. Less thinking, you thought to yourself. More killing! Walking past the house, was this shed. You walked up to it, and turned the knob. It was locked... You gave a sigh of relief and maybe a mixed feeling of disappointment... That's sort of good... Or bad? You didn't know what was in there. In fact, you now didn't want to see what was in there anyway! But you hoped it was nothing important...

Transitioning from this area to the next. It was very misty from here... No buildings in sight! Have they already explored all of Snowdin. You shrug once more. You assumed so... Walking forward the mist or fog or whatever seemed to pick up... Almost leaving to: it's almost impossible to see picked up!

From here... You stopped from your tracks. Looking ahead of you, was a figure that seemed almost to easy to not forget.

"Halt, Human!" He called out, getting into his position. Yep... You think it's time to get this over with. With said, you moved forward, just like any other person would do if something is getting in their way.

"Hey... Quit moving while I'm talking to you!" He yelled. You then stopped what you were doing. What was he doing? Doesn't he know that he was in the way of your work? "I... The Great Papyrus... Has got some things to say!" You now scoffed... Great! Another piece of worthless scrap to not care about. Man... You wonder if he's like his brother, giving out advice that you already knew from the start. It's just a waste of time. But before they moved forward, the skeleton butted in.

"First... You're a freaking weirdo!" You then, raised a brow. A weirdo? Odd... What have you done to get that title? "Not only do you not like puzzles..." The mentioning of puzzles has gotten you thinking. There was one memory of yourself doing them, but never actually knowing that if it was fun... Odd... It seemed like you would want to do it all over again for some reason.

"But the way you shamble about from place to place..." And now, you suddenly felt this weird feeling. What was that feeling? Why was it coming to you now? "The way your hands are always covered in dusty powder." That was when you looked down at your hands and gasped. Holy crap... The dust is still there. the dust of the monsters that you have killed without anything to pull you as always. You looked up... Were you really that much of a savage from here?

"It feels... Like your life is going down a dangerous path!" You smiled, shaking off that feeling seconds ago. Of course it is a dangerous path. To kill monsters that are in their way... And Papyrus was one of them! Remember... No regrets whenever you kill someone. Chara keeps telling you that. Yet somehow... This one was different than the other monsters that you have killed... But what?

"However!" You raised your head in attention, losing all of the thoughts gathered. "I, Papyrus see great potential within you!" You then put a hand over you heart. Your soul. Great potential? What's he talking about? Is he talking about the good in yourself? The glimmer of a good person or something? You shook your head in response. There is nothing in there! And he's slowing you down!

"Everyone can be a good person if they try!" Papyrus continued on, seeing you looking down a bit. He gave out a smile of affection, it looked like. He is now probably thinking, Maybe he finally got it into you. Finally getting you to understand that this isn't the way you should be going. This is not the right path to be about. This isn't something that you would like overall. Moving on, Papyrus pointed at himself, closing his eyes, smiling. "And me? I hardly have to try at all!"

You glared a little bit, gripping on your Tough Glove. Showing no mercy in those eyes... If this person even has any. Papyrus gave out a laugh, that is somehow bothering you for some odd reason. And once again, just as the skeleton thought they understood, they moved forward once more, giving out that creepy face that seemed familiar to someone.

"Hey... Quit moving!" The skeleton said. He pointed. "This is exactly what I'm talking about!" You sighed... Can we just move on from this already! He is getting in the way of this route so much! Shouldn't he be running from the rest of the cowards of the Underground or that is one of those who thinks that they can defeat them. That was when you gave an internal laugh. You would like to see this guy over here try and fight you.

"Human... I think you are in need of guidance!" And that was at this moment, your little meticulous smile vanished... Into a surprised one. Guidance? Wait... He isn't trying to...

"Someone needs to keep you on the straight and narrow!" Your face started to falter for a moment there. He's... Is he trying to... Help you? Like... Show you some affection kind of help. You shook your head at this slightly. No... This is all just a trick... A way to make you so convinced, that this skeleton will regret everything and start to kill you off easily! There's no way you are going to fall for this... There is no-

"But worry not, Human!" He said, giving a sad smile, eyes welling up with some orange-colored liquid in his eyes. "I, The Great Papyrus... Will gladly be your friend and tutor!" You are now taking a step back from this. He's pushing it further! Impressive, but not enough to be convinced if this is all not a trick. Even if Chara keeps telling you that it is... There is still something about him that is making yourself falter a bit.

You shook your head. Chara kept on pushing you, and from that, you walked forward once more, washing off all the fear, trying to be serious, gripping the Tough Glove more tightly.

"I... see you are approaching!" Papyrus noticed, smiling. He pulled out his skeleton arms. "Are you offering a hug of acceptance?"

And that was when you stopped everything from here! Oh no... He really is serious about this. He's not even kidding. There were no lies that came out of it either. You gaped at this. He's trying to be your friend... At first you didn't believe it. Chara didn't believe it... But now looking at this, it seemed like Papyrus was showing genuine affection to you. And now this dude is trying to hug you too.

"Wowie... My lessons are already working!" He said, showing the affection once more that is in him. It caused you to back up even more from this, suddenly feeling the tears. He's... He's being to nice! The smile, the movements, the things the skeleton was saying. He just wanted to help you... But... this isn't what they wanted. This isn't what Chara wanted. They kept telling you to kill this monster. A part of them said, 'Fight'... but a small part of the other said something... Something that seemed... right...

'Mercy... Show em Mercy!'

You didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to let this slide. Any with the last line... Papyrus said something that now really burst the damn of your soul.

"I, Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!"

And then choices appeared in front of you... With the text saying, _Papyrus is sparing you..._

You looked down at this, looking away at the sheer niceness that he was giving off. All of this felt too familiar! You don't know why even still. Your knees falter a bit, trying to stifle the tears that were about to be shed from your face. Oh man... You feel like you couldn't do this... You couldn't kill a person who wanted to help you, but Chara is telling you that he is dumb, stupid, and most importantly...

 _Forgettable..._

That stung in your soul. You didn't know what to do? Was it finally time to stop all of this killing and move on? Or was it time to get this over with, and never looking back at it like what happened when you killed Toriel back at the ruins...

What to do... What to do... And heck... You didn't even know this person very well... And he wanted to be your friend! How can you say no?

You feel like holding it back when you pressed the 'Fight' option. You decide not to attack, causing Papyrus to say nothing from here. From this, you hear Chara just yelling at you from behind. Telling you that he's just another monster and you should just kill him already! You started to let more tears drop as Chara kept pushing you... And pushing you... Until...

You just couldn't take it much longer...

You lunged straight at him! Holding out your Tough Glove, ready to strike the skeleton at any moment. Papyrus closed his eyes, still holding out his arms... Ready to feel the pain, as if his kindness was never enough to change you... Like it was not even close to convincing, now that he thought about it.

Except... Instead of an attack... The skeleton felt something that wrapped around his Battle Body.

He looked down. He saw you giving a hug. Your little arms tightened around him, letting the tears you stifled shed away, rolling down your face.

Now... Now... You were scared. As soon as you tossed that weapon away, you were truly scared... And you don't know why you are feeling this until at this point.

You shivered. The cold wasn't helping you either. Especially the uncontrollable sobbing. You felt like you were never going to stop... That was, until something else wrapped around you...

It felt uncomfortable, but somehow, it was very soothing to you. Your shaking starting to quell, and your sniffs stifled a little. But the sobbing continued forward, as you gripped on to the skeleton. Never letting go...

The skeleton held onto you tightly, lowering himself down to his knees. Afterwards, you then started hearing the sentences he said, like: "It's okay, Human... Your friend Papyrus has got you... And he's never letting go..." He ruffled your hair a bit. You seemed to have liked it. "There, there..."

Before you had any chance of letting yourself break out of this hug, Papyrus stopped you, saying his confessions when he first did this. "To be honest... I was kind of afraid... But you're alright now..." He then looked up, causing you to look up as well. It seemed like Papyrus realized something... But what?

"Wait a second..." He started. "Wasn't I supposed to capture you?" That made you jump a little bit. Oh no... You totally forgot about Papyrus' mission. And that was to capture you. With that, you closed your eyes, waiting for the worst.

But to your surprise he didn't do anything. You were now suddenly confused as you looked up at the tall skeleton. You asked him if you were going to capture you now. But also to your surprise, he shook his head, saying: "You know what? I don't care about that anymore... I just want you to be the best person you can be!"

You blinked at this. You had this thought, a thought that someone you knew said a long time ago. You asked him as you kept holding onto the skeleton... Ah... And it also feels like you wouldn't want to let go for a few hours...

"Why?" You asked, looking down, letting tears fall. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"There was a glimmer of a good person inside of you..." He answered, letting go of you, standing up. "I wanted to see that come out... And see that you could do the right thing! Just like this one human I once met..."

You stood up, giving a smile. Not a meticulous one... Not a smug one... But a genuine one. One that showed true affection.

"...Thanks, Papyrus." You said. "Thank you for showing me the way..."

Papyrus gave out a sad smile as he waved to you goodbye. "You're welcome, Human..." He replied, happily. "Hey, you know what? We should hang out sometime!"

You looked up at him, slightly astonished. "Really?" You asked. Papyrus nodded.

"You're welcome at my house anytime!" With said, he got into his hero pose and pointed at the sky. "Well... I'll see you then! Nyeh heh heh!"

And with that, he floated into the air, going back to the deserted town from there. You turned the other way where that skeleton was going and gave a sad smile. Huh... Guess he wasn't such a bad person after all.

You looked down at the snow... Seeing the Tough Glove that was covered in a mix of dust and snow. You equiped it back on in your hand. You assumed you still needed this... You never know. Plus, you didn't hear the voices that were creeping down your back anymore... Huh... You guessed that Chara is not around to bug you anymore... In fact, you then realized that maybe 'Mercy'... 'Mercy' was the answer to everything now, and thanks to your friend, Papyrus, you now see what was truly the right thing to do from here.

A great life lesson, you thought. Before you were about to continue on with the journey at the Underground, you started to turn the other way, holding onto the Tough Glove and seeing Papyrus just standing there int the distance. You walked over to him, before you moved on. You thought you needed some serious help with this whole thing, and you knew just the monster who would do the right job.

You smiled... You will now show them your 'Mercy'

* * *

As you kept walking, you didn't notice someone hiding behind the trees... You just kept on going, not noticing the monster that started to give out a laugh you could not hear. Sighing in relief that you spared him. He covered his face. Thank god the child has now showed Mercy! And he was glad of that. With said, he didn't have to worry anymore, and he really respects on what that person did back there... He was... Normal now!

Without being said, before he walked away, giving the human some space, he blinked, lowering his eyes, before he walked away from here...

"You did good, kid... You did good..."

* * *

 **Ah... It's done! Is this good? Is this bad? I don't know... You tell me... I'm really shy...**

 **Pit: Are you going through something again?**

 **I... I don't know... I'm not getting much reviews ever since I got back, and it's kind of worrying me... Am I doing anything wrong? Or did they just forget about me?**

 **Pit: Don't be so hard on yourself man... You just came back! It'll be awhile before reviews start popping out of the inbox.**

 ***sigh* We will see about that... Thank you all for reading! Reviews are Appreciated and check out my other stories...**

 **FLAME ON!**


End file.
